The Real You
by Dark-Cry14
Summary: She only wanted to go for a walk on the boardwalk. Instead, she met four boys who would change her life. And One boy who would change her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Lost Boys but Chris and her family are my creation.  
AN: Don't really know if this will turn out good or not, but I love Lost Boys, and after a few years of being addicted to Fanfiction I thought it was time to try to write my own story. Any criticism is welcome, but please don't be extremely brutal. As I've said, this is a first for me and I'm not going to get it perfect.

Please comment if you want me to continue with the story.

* * *

I've always been grateful for the life I have. My parents were still alive, they didn't take drugs or beat me and they loved me like any other parent would their children.  
My older brother and I had no long lived war between us and we got along relatively well. Of course we argued but it was natural for siblings to do so.  
I had no hidden talents and no un-natural beauty. I was relatively normal. Dirty blonde hair that reached my shoulder blades, green eyes and I was an average height for a girl.  
My life was normal, and I was fine with it. However, I didn't expect my normal little family to move suddenly. We were settled in our little house in Bakersfield, California. Moving all the way to Santa Carla was a little extreme to me, but I trusted my parents. And besides, it isn't like something life changing is going to happen.

* * *

Me and my brother, Eddie were sat in the back of our truck while our parents sat in the front. The windows were all wound the whole way down allowing the sea air to fill the truck. Santa Carla had a very sweet smell. It was a combination of the ocean and carnival food smell which drew you in and made you breathe deeper to get more of the delicious fragrance.  
My mom was asleep so me, Eddie and my dad had full control of the radio which was blaring Aerosmith. We didn't need to worry about waking mum up because once she fell asleep almost nothing could get her up again.  
"Hey! Look kids! They said the boardwalk is open almost all the time. Don't think you'll get bored easily with that there!"  
My brother grunted but I smiled at our dad's obvious excitement.

* * *

We got to our new home shortly after that and I and Eddie dumped our belongings in the rooms we had claimed for our own.  
"Hey Crystal!"  
Yes, you heard right. My parents went through a huge hippie phase and unfortunately I was born during that phase. I convinced everyone to call me Chris but of course Eddie uses my full name to piss me off more than usual.  
"What? And don't call me that." I snapped at Eddie who was leaning against my door frame. He had that look on his face which meant he wanted to go out and cause some trouble.  
My brother had been swept up in the whole punk rock look. My mum didn't let him grow his hair like he wanted to so instead he spiked it up and dyed it a green colour. My parents were so mad when they found out my brother had dyed his hair, and he was grounded for so many weeks, but he always tells me it was worth it.  
He has baby blue eyes that girls seemed to swoon over and he was always dressed in leather and chains. I don't know how, but he managed to get himself a dirt bike even though our parents view them as death traps. It a bit creepy the way he treats his bike. He calls it his 'baby' and I swear he shows more love to that bike than he does to me.  
"You wanna do down to the boardwalk? I wanna go find a job and see what this shitty little town has to offer."  
"Sure. Just let me get changed."

He made his way outside while I changed into some ripped jeans and a black tank top. I didn't want to impress anyone so I just dressed for comfort tonight. That, and I was too lazy to get all of my clothes out of the boxes. When I got outside Eddie was already on his bike and with a quick goodbye and stay safe from the parents we were swerving in and out of traffic.  
At 9.00pm the boardwalk was completely packed. You couldn't walk three steps without bumping into someone.

* * *

Eddie had left me to go find a job about an hour ago. He was either still trying to find a job or he was trying to pick up some girl. There were a few stores that had caught my eye but I didn't want to risk the bodily harm of trying to force myself out of the crowd. I kept moving with the wave of people towards where a huge concert was being held.  
"Fuck it."  
I hadn't had a good dance in ages. I made my way through the crowd but I didn't get close to the real head banging, violent dancing people were doing near the front.  
After a while of awkward dancing, my body started moving freely. The music washed over me like fog rolling over mountains and it felt like my heart was ready to jump out of my chest.  
This was the moments I lived for. The moments where you can be completely free, where you don't have to worry about anything and you have no responsibilities on your shoulders.

I threw my hands in the air and tilted my head back. Everyone was moving like waves in the ocean and the movements grew more intense as the saxophone grew louder. I could feel my body getting hotter and the sweat started to roll off my body so I started to slow my movements. It was hen when I felt it. That feeling you get when someone is staring at you for too long.  
I looked over the crowd of people and saw the bodies dancing and moving as one. That is until the crowd parted a bit. I was about to turn back around after seeing nothing interesting until I spotted a pair of brown eyes.

They looked at me as if I wasn't just one person in a crowd of more than a hundred bodies. His gaze was so strong that it felt as if he was trying to hypnotise me from across the crowd. I started to take more of his figure in and I wasn't disappointed. He had a soft face, but still very handsome and long dark hair that reminded me of a Native American. I swear I could have seen a glimpse of a feather burrowed somewhere in that hair. He wore some black jeans with a top that showed off his very toned stomach. He had this leather jacket and I could tell that he had added small trinkets to it over the years.

I looked around me for the gorgeous girl that had captured the gaze of this man because I was certain that he wasn't looking at me. But as I looked around I could see nothing but men and young boys. I turned back confused to the man to see him still staring in my direction with a smirk on his face as if I had done something that had amused him.

Our little staring contest was broken when two blonde men came bounding over to him. One must have been a little bit taller than me with curly hair and the other was a bit taller than the dark haired man. His hair was wild and messy and looked as if it hadn't had contact with a brush for a few years. They all started talking and laughing when they all turned to look in my direction. I could just about manage having one man stare at me, but three at once was making my cheeks burn. They must have seen the blush on my cheeks as well as they all started to grin.

"Time to go" I whispered to myself and started to force myself through the crowd of dancing people. I could still feel eyes burning into the back of my head and it made me nervous. They looked at me as if they knew something I didn't.  
It took me some time to stumble out of the crowd of bodies, but I soon found myself walking down the boardwalk. It was less crowded as most people had gone to the concert so I was able to walk without bumping into anyone.

I made my way over to a part of the boardwalk that was overlooking the sea. The moon was half full and the light bounced off the sea's surface giving a glow that was more comforting than eerie. The sound of the water sloshing onto the shore soothed me and soon I was able to drown out everything except the water.

That wasn't the greatest of things to do I soon found out as I missed the sound of three pairs of feet walking towards me. I had no idea they were there until they talked, snapping me out of my peaceful daydream.  
"Hey Chickie! What you doing all by your lonesome?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but Chris and her family.  
Sorry this took a little while... Exam times at college and its a bit stressful. Ill ty as hard as I can to get the next one up sooner :)

* * *

A voice shattered my peace and quiet and I found myself unwilling to turn around. Why should I acknowledge them when they obviously hadn't acknowledged that I wanted to be left alone. However, I found my body turning itself even after my decision.  
Three boys stood before me were the ones who were staring at me at the concert. The two blondes were grinning and bouncing on the balls of their feet as if restraining their selves from running at me. The third boy was the one who wouldn't stop staring. Even now his eyes were fixed upon me.  
"None of your business"  
Screw manners. They basically stalked me out of the concert.  
The two blondes laughed loudly while the brunette smirked as if what I said was the most amusing thing they had heard in a while.  
"Well pretty girls shouldn't be left all alone!"  
I blushed at that comment. No one outside of my family had ever told me that I was pretty.  
"I'm Paul, and this little douche is Marko." The blonde, Marco apparently, let out a insulted 'hey!' and punched Paul in the arm.  
"And that broody dark haired one is Dwayne."  
So the brunette had a name. Dwayne.  
It rolled off my tongue like water and left a sweet aftertaste. I looked up at him and he had an amused look in his eyes and shot the other two a triumphant look, as if he knew what I had been thinking.  
I made a sound in the back of my throat telling them I had heard what they said but sis not give any other acknowledgement and with one more glance at Dwayne, I started to walk down the boardwalk away from them. My plan of ditching them didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped as they soon fell into step beside me. Paul and Marko were a little in front of me and Dwayne and were jumping around and on each other.  
"You new here?" It was the first time I had heard his speak, and it was like warm honey wrapping around my body, sending shockwaves down my spine.  
"Yeah. Moved with the family earlier today."  
"So you still haven't seen everything. Want a tour?"  
The thought of being alone with Dwayne made my heart jump, but I had just met these guys so I had no idea what they were capable of.  
"I'm good, thanks."  
"Rejected! Haha!" Dwayne lurched a little forward as Marko jumped on his back while a heavy arm fell across my shoulders and I turned to see Paul grinning down at me.  
"She just wants a real man taking care of her, don't you darling?"  
I heard a small growl, like one a dog would make protecting his favourite toy and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dwayne trying to kill Paul with his eyes. The arm tightened around me a little, but I shrugged it off and saw Dwayne's eyes soften a little.  
I had mixed feelings towards these boys. A part of me was telling me to follow Dwayne and find out as much as I could about him, whereas another part of me wanted nothing more than to run to the hills and never come back. I hadn't realised where we were heading, or that we had a destination at all but we soon came across four dirt bikes parked by the side of the boardwalk. Upon one of them sat a guy who looked a little older than the other three. He had white blonde hair, bleached or natural I couldn't be sure, and he was wearing the typical leather gloves, coat, boots ect. His eyes however were a piercing blue that seemed to reach into my soul. He screamed dominant male and it made me want to find a corner and curl up next to it.  
"Who's this?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at me. I knew as he looked into my eyes that he formed it as a question, but it would be dangerous if I didn't answer.  
"I'm Chris."  
He looked triumphant at my obedience and looked over my head at one of the boys for a response and it seemed he got the one he wanted as he once again set his gaze upon me.  
"Want to go for a ride Chris?" He said my name mockingly and I felt my annoyance bristle a little. Before I could respond, Paul and Marko had taken both of my hands and Dwayne was walking close behind me.  
"Chris!"  
I almost sighed with relief after hearing my brother call to me from a distance. I shrugged off the guys arms and spun around Dwayne. While running to Eddie, I called back over my shoulder.  
"Sorry guys! Go to go."  
I continued running towards my brother, dodging in between people walking my way, but all the while I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head making me shudder.

* * *

They all watched as Chris ran from them into the arms of what they assumed was her brother.  
"Damn. She would have made a delicious snack."  
Dwayne turned and growled viciously at Paul who held his arms up in surrender. David saw how Dwayne would readily confront any danger to the girl and raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Dwayne? What do you think of the girl?"  
"I… I don't know. She smells so mouth-watering that at times I just want to drain her dry. But there are times I just want to stay around her. For her to acknowledge me."  
The three looked at Dwayne in wonder.  
"I think it's time to pay Max a visit."

* * *

"Chris! I've been looking everywhere for you! Who were those boys?"  
Eddie wrapped his arms around me when I reached him and to my surprise he pulled me into a hug.  
"They were just some guys I met. Don't worry."  
"I don't think you should see them again. Iv been told more than once that their nothing but trouble. I pulled back and was amazed to see the worry in his eyes. He normally didn't care what I did and I was touched by his concern. I didn't say anything but I nodded my head in agreement. But even if I did agree with him to not see the guys again, I knew tonight wouldn't be my only encounter with them. But the thing that worried me the most was that I wasn't too worried about seeing them again. In fact, I was pretty excited.

It took little time for me and Eddie to get home, and an even shorter time for me to get into bed. It was early in the morning and my parents were asleep, no doubt tired from the journey. I too had started to feel my eyes droop in exhaustion and soon, I was fast asleep.

* * *

David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne were all sat on the firm yet comfy couch in Max's living room. Max was sat on a single chair opposite them with thorn curled up by his feet.  
"Tell me how you first noticed her again Dwayne. Don't leave out any details. I need to know exactly what happened."  
He leant forwards, leaning his elbows on his knees and Thorn tilted his head up to look at him after being disturbed from his sleep, but saw no danger so he put his head back down and went to sleep.  
"I was at the concert after having fed and everything was pretty normal. Then I caught this scent. It was like nothing I had ever smelt before. It made me feel like I hadn't fed in years. I looked around and saw this girl and when we made eye contact, I couldn't look away. Then Paul and Marko came over. That's about it."  
Max nodded and it was silent for a while as Max thought about what Dwayne had said.  
"Tell me exactly what you feel when your around her."  
"Well I get these intense instincts to rip her apart and feed, but I feel other stuff as well. Content, warmth, longing even."  
Paul and Marko looked a little shocked by the intensity of Dwaynes words and turned to Max, eager for an answer. He looked thoughtful while tapping a finger to his strong chin. His eyes then lit up in realisation and he turned to Dwayne with a smile more friendly than his usually threatening smile.  
"My dear boy, I think you've found your counterpart. The very thing that completes you."  
It was silent for a minuet and the boys looked at Max in disbelief. After seeing the boys confused expression, Max continued on with his explanation.  
"You see boys, once you change into what we are, you create an animalistic side to your personality. This personality gives off the urge to kill, hunt and to find its completion. They are basically designed for our kind to help us live through eternity."  
All the boys, even David who normally was never taken by surprise, was shocked.  
"But what about the rest of us? I mean, why did it happen to Dwayne now?"  
Paul leaned forward in anticipation for Max's answer.  
"This is a very odd. Very little of our kind find their other half, and when they do its purely by chance."  
"So what's Dwayne supposed to do now?"  
"Whatever he wants. It's entirely his decision."  
Everyone looked at Dwayne waiting for his answer. His head was bowed as if in deep thought, but he soon looked up with a determination in his eyes.  
"I want her."


End file.
